russelfandomcom-20200213-history
The D-League Returns to INN and PBA is on Channel 13
July 20, 2014 Sana'y na tayo sa Kapamilya, Kapuso at Kapatid, at mga Kapinoy dito na tayo sa totoong number #3 TV Network ang IBC maging Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13﻿. After one and a half years of absence in Philippine television, the PBA Developmental League has finally returned to IBC News Network (INN) Channel 45 through the channel's newest primetime program block ATC @ INN. The PBA D-League and Asian Television Content Corporation will join forces to air the league's games beginning next season. Starting October 28, 2014, the league's games will be aired on a delayed basis from 7:45 to 9:30 pm on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday primetime and Saturday from 2:30 to 4:30 pm. In which, the PBA basketball games will continue to aired on IBC Channel 13 as part of the primetime programming. The Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), IBC Sports and Viva Sports will join forces to air the league's games beginning next season. Starting October 19, 2014, the league's games will be aired on on primetime from Saturday 4:00 to 6:00 pm and Sunday from 5:00 to 7:00 pm It seems that Asian Television Content Corporation has stepped up in this new agreement with the Philippine Basketball Association. Not only that this agreement will mark the return of the D-League to INN 45 and PBA to IBC-13, but also further establishes ATC as an emerging force in the Philippine television industry. Since it started airing last June 2, 2014, ATC @ INN has been offering a mix of old and new programs that would give viewers a different TV experience. Various mix of documentary programs such as Animalia, Gadgets and Gizmos, Cinema Nouveau, Fame, Football Fanatics, The Amazing World of Automobiles, among others. Among their new ATC @ IBC programs are the Filipino-dubbed Mexican drama series The Two Sides of Ana and La Teniente, and the Asian dramas like I Need Romance 3, Hayate the Combat Butler and Fall In Love With Me as part of TreseBella, the fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess, the teleserye Kailangan Kita and ,Only Me and You feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, the drama anthology Love Notes, the gag show T.O.D.A.S., dance music show DMZ-TV, the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani, the three of top-rating game shows on primetime TV like The Million Second Quiz, Killer Karaoke and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, and the top-rating and multi-awarded singing-reality show for a national singing contest Born to be a Superstar. It also has the Viva Tagalog blockbuster movies on primetime like Viva Box Office and Sunday Sinemaks, and some popular sports programs like PBA and NBA for basketball aficionados, and ONE FC for MMA fighter fans. This deal is a welcome development for both the PBA D-League, Asian Television Content Corporation, PBA, IBC Sports, Viva Sports and IBC 13. But we will see if this investment pays off for both parties. I would expect that Asian Television Content Corporation, Viva Communications, Inc. and IBC will continue to offer more alternative, quality, innovative and creative core intact programs in the future.